Una Travesía Nevada
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: BombonLunar86. Intercambio Estelar. Para: Blackbomberwoman. Cansada de pasar navidades aburridas y grises, una chica decide hacer una travesía en busca de la nieve, la navidad alegre y... ¿Un novio? Eso no estaba en sus planes...


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, usados sin fin de lucro. La historia es mía en su totalidad.  
Summary: Este One-Shot participa en el Intercambio Estelar del Grupo Ladies Kou. Obsequio para Maria Angelica Opazo Correa - **Blackbomberwoman**. Cansada de pasar navidades aburridas y grises, una chica decide hacer una travesía en busca de la nieve, la navidad alegre y... Un novio? Eso no estaba en sus planes...

* * *

 **"UNA TRAVESÍA NEVADA"**

Quizás sea el hecho de ver las gotas de esa llovizna intermitente resbalando sobre el cristal de mi ventana, o que ya me cansan las mañanas grises y aburridas. Tal vez sea que de solo ver a las señoras copetudas con esos sombreros de ganso o quien sabe que animal se pusieron sobre sus cabezas, que pasan y hacen resonar sus finos tacones por la vereda y apenas saludan con una recaída del ceño, como si el resto de la gente no estuviese al mismo nivel, me tenga un poco sobreseída. Amo mi familia, pero extraño mucho mi lugar de origen. Si tan solo nevara más seguido en vísperas navideñas me sentiría más animada y más cerca de mi casa. Es absurdo que las tarjetas, postales, carteles, publicidad o lo que sea navideño sea representado por nieve o un regordete muñeco hecho de la misma, cuando la realidad es otra, ya que para poder ver algo de "nieve" tengo que abrir la puerta de mi congelador. Estamos siempre a la expectativa de saber si ¿este año nos tocara la nieve para navidad? O tendremos otro enero recién con algunos copos... o un día cerrado por demasiada nieve que ni se disfruta... ¡quién sabe! Por cierto, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, soy oriunda de Japón, pero a mis 6 años nos mudamos a Londres debido al trabajo de papá, es un empresario multimillonario, lo cual nos pone en un nivel alto en la sociedad, pero de sólo pensar que mi madre se ha convertido en una "señora copetuda" me da nauseas. ¡No quiero ser una copetuda también! Hago lo posible para que eso jamás suceda ¡jajá!

A la fecha actual tengo 17 años, ya estoy terminando la preparatoria y voy rumbo a la universidad, okey, me he llevado algunas materias, pero con esperanza sé que las podré recuperar, y digo esperanzas, ya que la señora Whitelton se ha jubilado, ¡al fin!, realmente se empecinaba a poner "F" a todo. Lástima que no se ponía a ella misma; F de fea, F de fastidiosa, F de frívola, F de fabuladora, F de fisgona, etc... ¡ja! Ya parecía un dinosaurio enseñando aritmética. En fin, soy una persona muy alegre y es por eso que siento que no encajo con la neblina de Londres. Cambiaria apenas un segundo de esta neblina y esta llovizna, por tan solo una navidad como las de Japón o New York. Está bien, tampoco puedo negar que aquí se las arreglan para que la navidad sea muy bonita, iluminan todo con esas figuras que algunas veces te cuesta adivinar que son, pero que de todas formas se ven lindas. Desde las veredas, postes de luz, los pórticos de las casas hasta el gran árbol navideño en el Trafalgar Square. Es realmente hermoso, pero siento que sin la nieve ¡no es navidad! No hay guerras de nieve, no hay muñecos que armar y vestir, no hay ángeles que retratar en el suelo, y no hay trabajo para los barredores de nieve, obviamente... ¡ja! Es que no es común ver justito en navidad la nieve, quizás cae antes o quizás después y encima cuando cae o es muy poca o es demasiada. Bueno no es que quiera "la chancha y los veinte", pero solo pido una navidad con nieve, solo una. Y tal vez se me ocurra algo para poder cumplirlo este año...

— Kenji ¿has visto a Serena?

— Eh... Sí 1,60 de alto, delgada, rubia pelo largo...

— ¡Por favor! Estoy hablando en serio y tú me sales con esas bobadas

— Ah sí... La vi... Hoy a la mañana, o ¿fue ayer...? O ¿la semana pasada?

— Te digo que es serio ¡ella no está!

— Bueno tal vez salió a dar una vuelta ¿hace cuánto que no está?

— ¡No lo sé! Pero mi bolso fue ¡"saqueado"! Además falta ropa y cosas de ella

— Aaahhh...

— ¿Y solo dices eso?

— ¡No, no! Claro... Hay que preguntar a la servidumbre a ver si...

— ¡Eso ya lo hice! Pregunte a todos en la casa, incluyendo a los de la vigilancia...

— ¿Y qué te dijeron? Saben algo se Se...

— ¡No! Nadie vio nada de mi bolso, ni el efectivo, ni las tarjetas...

— ¡Aja! Y ¿de Serena?

— Ah no, no... Tampoco la vieron creo...

— Ya veo lo preocupada que estas por tu hija

— ¡Por supuesto que me preocupa!

— Sí... Mejor voy a hablar yo con los de vigilancia a ver si con las cámaras pudieron ver algo

— Sí, sí... A ver quién es el saqueador... Y obvio, claro que para saber si Serena salió con bolsos o qué. Ay mi hija ¿dónde estará?

—Jum! (melodramática... Solo piensa en el dinero)

-o-

Bueno aquí estoy... Pasaje en mano, bolso con lo necesario... Navidad ¡allá voy! Ups, el saltito de alegría estuvo de más me parece... La mirada extraña de la gente me lo confirma. Uf! Mejor voy a la cafetería de arriba a tomar algo, total falta un poco para abordar.

— Un capuchino y un tostado por favor.

— Claro! Son €35, en la caja 2 retira su pedido con este ticket.

— Gracias.

Ay que manos de manteca tengo, se me cayó este tic... Uy, ¿de quién es esta mano generosa que no dejo que el papel llegue al suelo? ¡Ay, por Dios! Pero que guapo es... ¡Ups! ¿Lo pensé o lo dije en voz alta...? ¡Qué horror! ¡Creo que lo dije! El chico me mira raro y me sonríe... Vaya... Parecen dientes hechos de perlas o ¿sólo es el chicle que mastica y se le pega? Ay que tonta soy, estoy acá pensando tonterías, roja como tomate frente a este chico que esta con su mano extendida a punto ya de jubilarse por sostenerme este estúpido papel...

— G... Gra... Gracias— apenas si es que se arrastraron las letras por mi lengua.

— Por nada, solo ten más cuidado a la próxima, sin ese 'estúpido papel' no tendrás tu pedido.

¿Acaso acaba de regañarme y guiñarme el ojo coqueto al mismo tiempo? ¡Esperen! Dijo: 'estúpido papel' ¡ese chico me oyó! Que torpe soy, debo tener más cuidado con las cosas que pienso y las que salen de mi boca.

— El que sigue, por favor…

— Ay si, perdón, sigo yo

— Aquí tiene su pedido señorita.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Puf! Fueron los peores €35 que mal gaste en mi vida ¡que descaro!

Este capuchino que parece agua de paraguas con una gota de leche o quien sabe lo que es eso que le da un color claro... El tostado que en vez de hacerle "honores" a su nombre, más bien parece un trozo de carbón con una feta estilo papel de calcar que creo seria el queso y otra feta de un fiambre baboso que ni sé si sea jamón... ¡Uff! ¡Qué asco! Encima ese chico me mira desde la tienda de regalos que está en frente...

No sé si se ríe conmigo, de mí, o de la cara que pongo al tratar de tragarme esto... ¡Lo sé! Mi cara expresa lo mismo que si estuviese oliendo un pañal sucio de bebe...

— _Pasajeros del vuelo 152 con destino a New York por favor abordar por la puerta 4_

— ¡Ay, es mi vuelo! Mejor me apuro, no puedo ni lograr terminarme esta porquería. Si dejar propina es de "buena gente", pues entonces que los de la cafetería piensen que soy 'Hittler'... Okey, es mucho... ¡Uff! Mejor disfruto la comida del avión, por nada 'saqueé' el bolso de mi madre... ¡Ja! Primera clase ¡ahí voy!

Al principio me dio un poco de impresión tener que tocar el bolso de 'la señora copetuda', ya que está hecho con algún tipo de reptil o algo parecido... Si dicen la frase 'tienes un cocodrilo en el bolsillo' de seguro se refieren a mi madre, solo que ella lo tiene en la cartera y literal... ¡Ja! El reptil estaba lleno de muchos verdes y varias tarjetas y ya que ella deja seca la cuenta de papá, bueno, yo le deje seco el cocodrilo ¡jaja! Me hubiera gustado verle la cara cuando encontró todo vacío... Seguro se dio cuenta primero de eso antes que de mi ausencia.

Y bueno acá voy rumbo al gran pájaro de metal, de ser sincera es la primera vez que viajo sola, tengo nervios, curiosidad y mucha ansiedad, pero hay algo más fuerte que me impulsa a seguir y no me deja retroceder... Y sigo caminando hacia la azafata que se encuentra en la entrada del pasillo recibiendo los papeles, ella me sonríe tan perfectamente que parece que los hoyuelos de su sonrisa se los hubieran hecho con una engrapadora.

— Muy bien señorita, todo en orden, que tenga un buen viaje—

— ¡Gracias! ¿En qué momento abrió la boca para hablar? ¡Ja! Es demasiado perfecta, tanto así que parece la 'Barbie azafata' que aparece en la película de 'Toy Story 2'...

¡Un momento! Ese que está a un costado intercambiando papeles o algo parecido es el chico de la cafetería... ¿Que hará ahí? Bueno... La verdad ni me importa... ¡Que comodidad! Voy a disfrutar de esto las próximas casi 8 horas

¡Al fin! Llegué... Bueno la primera clase fue muy cómoda, pero en si mi trasero quedo entumecido... ¡Ay, pobrecito! Parece que le hubieran pegado varias veces con una tabla... ¡Ja!

— Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Siempre te masajeas así?

¿Queee...? Me estaba observando alguien por detrás ¡qué vergüenza!

— Eee... Este... Yo...

— No pasa nada, es entendible luego de estar sentada por casi 8 horas, aunque en la clase baja es peor ya que también sales con dolor de cintura.

— ¡Eres tú! ¡¿Acaso estas siguiéndome?!

— No, para nada... O ¿también compraste el avión? ¡Ja!

— ¡Oish! ¿Quién te crees? ¿Te portas 'amable' por un segundo y luego te burlas de mi...?

— No me burlo, bomboncito...

— ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

— ¡Adiós, bomboncito!

¡Ay, que descaro! Encima se va y me deja con la palabra en la boca ¡que rabia! No importa ya, mi viaje no va a arruinarse solo por alguien de paso... Aaahh... ¡Que belleza! Apenas salgo a la vereda y está todo cubierto de nieve ¡que lindo! Hace frio, pero no es el mismo frio húmedo de Londres, no estás mojada por la neblina, sino que se puede convivir con este frio seco... Estoy en medio de la calle haciendo una bola de nieve, lo seeee... Me veo totalmente rara y ridícula, la gente me mira con sus ojos que parecen huevos fritos y su boca abierta como si estuvieran a punto de comerse un alfajor triple ¡bueno ya! Ni que fuera un alienígena que bajo de una nave espacial con lucecitas brillantes... Mejor voy a buscar un taxi para ir hasta el hotel, no sea cosa que el regordete guardia de seguridad me arreste por loca y ahí ya canto '¡bingo!'.

— ¡Taxi!

— ¿Hasta dónde señorita? —

— Al hotel Plaza por favor, de la 5ta avenida.

— Claro.

Que hermosas son las calles de Manhattan, todas cubiertas por la nieve, hay edificios enormes, todos iluminados, el gran puente colgante, ¡qué lindo! Estoy tan emocionada... El gran Hotel Plaza, ¡wooow! Es gigantesco y muy lujoso... Qué bonito, todo está decorado haciendo notar la víspera navideña. El ambiente es excelente para la navidad soñada... ¡Y ni hablar de mi habitación! Está llena de dulces, cualquiera pensaría que es la casita de jengibre del cuento 'Hansel y Gretel'... Es súper espaciosa, y que cómoda! Aaahhh... Que cama tan suave y esponjosa... Lo mejor será descansar un poco, faltan 3 días para navidad y necesito recorrer algunos lugares y tiendas.

Ah sí, pero antes debo llamar a Papá, él fue mi cómplice en este viaje, tiene que tener la tranquilidad de saber que estoy bien; luego me ducharé y descansaré.

— Señorita, su desayuno

— ¡Muchas Gracias! Mmmm... ¡Que rico se ve esto! — Descansé muy bien, estoy más relajada y más porque mi padre ya sabe de mí y bueno hoy es mi cumpleaños número 18, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Serena!

— Feliz Cumpleaños... ¿Quién choca su taza con la mía a modo de brindis?

— ¡T... TUUUUU!

— Hola bomboncito, así que ¿también es tu cumpleaños eh?

¿Qué hace este chico aquí...? Un momento...

— ¿Co... Como que 'también'?

— Claro... También se utiliza cuando a alguien más le sucede lo mismo.

— ¡Aiisshhh! ¡Eso ya lo sé! Me refiero a si tu también ¿cumples años hoy?!

— ¡Exacto!

Ay encima me guiña el ojo picaron otra vez...

— ¿Ah sí...? ¡Pues no te creo!

— Bien... Toma, ahí tienes la prueba

— ¿Tu documento? ¡Aja! Ya veo... Aaahhh con que te llamas Seiya, al menos ahora sé el nombre de quien me persigue.

— Así es, solo que no estaba en mis planes perseguirte, las cosas se dieron así por obra del destino ¿no crees?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! No creo en eso...

— Me presento, soy Seiya Kou y hoy es mi cumpleaños también. Cumplo 21.

¿Por qué me pongo así de roja cuando me toma la mano? Los del hotel van a pensar que estoy enferma y llamaran a la ambulancia ¡qué horror!

— Bueno... Feliz Cumpleaños también, ya puedes seguir tu camino

— Gracias, pero ¿por qué no me invitas y festejamos nuestros cumpleaños juntos, Serena?

— ¡Oye! ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

— Hace un momento gritaste alzando tu taza '¡Feliz Cumpleaños Serena¡' ¿ese es tu nombre o no bombon?

— Ya deja de decirme así — Aunque es grosero, cierta palabra hace que mi esqueleto baile por dentro y quiera escaparse, para... ¿abrazarlo? ¡Ay, no! Que tontería... — Mi nombre es Serena, si ya lo sabes puedes decirme así.

— Un gusto Serena, pero bombón te queda mejor ¡ja!

Por qué me sonríe así tan amablemente, si ni me conoce... Encima provoca que mi corazón se estalle y mi calzón se afloje...

— Bueno déjate de tonterías... Igual gracias por ese cumplido, está bien, siéntate aquí en la misma mesa conmigo. Si quieres...

— Gracias bom... Serena

Y sigue guiñándome ese ojo coqueto, con sus pestañotas que le acarician suavemente el parpado inferior de su ojo, y mis mejillas que otra vez delatan mi calor interno.

— Bueno esta vez brindemos bien los dos juntos por nuestro cumpleaños ¿te parece?

— Está bien... Pero estoy desayunando

— Yo también... Así que brindaremos con este jugo de naranjas tan delicioso ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Ese unísono en medio del 'chin, chin' quedo simpático... Uy, estoy sonriendo como nenita de diez años con una paleta dulce en su mano...

— Tienes una hermosa sonrisa bombón, y dime, ¿qué te trae a New York? ¿Eres de Londres o también andas de paso?

— ¿Qué? Ah, bueno yo... Vengo por la navidad... Hace mucho que no festejo una linda navidad con nieve y todo eso... Y como extrañaba eso y como escuche que New York es la 'capital de la navidad'... Bueno aquí estoy

— Aaah, ya veo... ¿Entonces eres de Londres?

— Desde los 6 que vivo allí, pero en realidad nací en Japón.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Yo también! Soy oriundo de Japón

— ¿Ah, sí? Y también vives en Londres o ¿qué?

— No, solo andaba de paso, me gusta buscar y conocer lugares exóticos. Lástima que no pude disfrutar mucho de Londres como yo quería, pero bueno tal vez algún día regrese.

— Ya veo... Y ¿por qué andas solo? Ay, perdón, no quiero ser indiscreta.

— Está bien, mi familia vive aún en Tokio, digamos que yo soy el 'rebelde' ¡ja!

— Ay pero eso no es ser rebelde, yo me escape de casa.

— Ajaaa... Eso sí, es travieso

— Bueno no tanto, mi padre sabía sobre mi travesía ¡ja!

— Jajaja que padre tan compinche, eso es bueno.

— ¿Y cuál será tu próximo destino 'exótico'?

— Aun no lo sé... Por el momento pienso pasar la navidad aquí, creo que será interesante...

¿Interesante? Por qué lo dice así inclinándose hacia mí...

— Bueno debo irme.

¿Queee? ¡Y ahora otra vez se va!

— Ah ¿te vas? Eh bueno, yo también tengo que salir igual, que tengas un buen día

— Hasta luego, bombón

Quien diría que iba a estar charlando con un chico, desconocido y en New York. Okey, lo admito, esta super lindo este Seiya... Flaco, pero atlético, con esa cabellera azabache y su coleta larga que le queda tan sensual, esos ojos color zafiro tan intensos y sus pestañas largas que los acompañan. Ay pero que cosas digo, si apenas lo conozco... Mejor me alisto para ir a las tiendas. ¡Uy, que bonito esta todo! Allí hay un papa noel regalando dulces a los niños... Las tiendas de aquí son enormes y todas adornadas según la ocasión lo ameritan. Hay papa noeles por donde vaya, aunque algunos ni se esmeran demasiado en sus trajes

¡Dios! ¡A aquel se le sale el relleno por debajo de la panza falsa! Qué horror... Y miren ese, parece un palo de escobas pintado de rojo ¡ja! Y su reno es un galgo extremadamente flaco con un cuerno doblado sobre su cabeza y una nariz de payaso que encima está sucia, por un instante pensé en 'ayudante de santa' ¡jajá! Pero lo lindo es ver las sonrisas inocentes de los niños...

Uy ¡me regalaron un dulce también! La nieve es lo más hermoso, desde los techos de las casas, hasta las veredas, todo de color blanco. Y lo más lindo ¡muñecos regordetes! Hermosos muñecos de nieve disfrazados con montones de cosas divertidas y hay algunos muy originales... Uy, ese tiene 2 narices de zanahorias, lo raro es que una de ellas está en la parte baja, seguro fue un niño que no llegaba a lo alto... ¡Que hermosa es la nieve! Brrr... Y que fría, mala idea de tirarme de frente, mejor de espalda y hago angelitos ¡que divertido!

— Te ves tierna hundida en la nieve, bombon... Aunque la gente que pasa y te ve no parece pensar igual

— Se... ¡Seiya! ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

¡Ay, qué vergüenza!

— Que no te de pena bombon, te acompañaré.

¿Qué hace? Está haciendo angelitos en la nieve conmigo... ¡Jaja! ¿Por qué lo hace? Dios mío me tomó de la mano, creo que con tanto calor que brota de mi voy a derretir la nieve.

— ¿Lo ves, bombón? Es divertido y cuando hay más de uno ya se suman y pierden el miedo y la vergüenza. Que locura la gente se suma divertida a formar figuras en la nieve. ¡Y ahora se disponen a la guerra de nieve!

— Jajajaja... ¡Fue muy divertido!

— ¿Verdad que sí, bombón?

— Oye... Pero ¿qué hacías por ahí también?

— Lo mismo que tú... Conociendo la navidad de New York. ¿Caminamos un rato juntos?

— Está bien... Al fin y al cabo últimamente estamos juntos en cada suceso ¡jaja!

— Es cierto... Entonces ¿vamos, bombón?

¿Él me está extendiendo su brazo para que lo sujete? No sé qué hacer... Pero se ve tan tierno y sus ojos brillan tanto que parece un personaje de anime japonés

— Está bien, lo acompaño señor Kou.

Me animé Y no me arrepiento de haberle tomado el brazo, estoy sonriendo como la azafata del aeropuerto... Me siento tonta, pero no paro de reírme con las anécdotas que me cuenta de sus viajes, es tan cálido ir sujeta de su brazo...

— Mira bombón, es un lugar que yo quería conocer en este viaje ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo?

— ¿Queee? ¿De que hablas?

Ay ¿qué es lo que me propone este chico? Mi corazón palpita a mil por hora, parezco un conejo asustado, y...

— ¡Eso bombon! Ahí en frente ¿no lo ves?

— ¿Eh? Aaahhh... Esooo...

Puff! Estaba hablando de patinaje sobre hielo... ¡Ay, no! ¡Yo no sé patinar! Y ¿por qué accedí a ponerme los patines? Sí, es culpa de esos brillantes zafiros que me miran así tan dulcemente...

— Ven bombón no temas, yo te sostendré y no te dejaré ca...

Blum! Al suelo los dos ¡qué pena! Y apenitas pusimos los pies en la pista... Ay mi cabus, pobrecito mi cabus...

— Jajajaja... Tendré más cuidado la próxima. Sera mejor levantarte con cuidado.

— Perdóname Seiya... No soy buena con esto de patinar

¡La verdad no seee!

— Gracias Seiya, fue muy lindo el paseo y la noche de pronto estaba toda iluminada ¡que belleza!

— Gracias a ti por tu compañía, usualmente ando solo en cada viaje.

— Ajaaa... Entonces me estas usando de compañía ¿eh? Jaja

— Creo que sí... Y ¿puedo seguir usándote esta noche?

— ¡Oye, no te abuses!

— Sólo quiero que me acompañes a cenar al restaurant del hotel, aun es nuestro cumpleaños, sería un lindo regalo para mí

¡ja! Seguro... Y solo falta que me imagine cual 'Marilyn Monroe' saliendo de la torta gigante y cantando el "Happy Bithday".

— Está bien, déjame darme una ducha y luego te encuentro allí.

— Claro bombón, nos vemos a las 9 ¿está bien?

— Sí

¿Le di un beso en la mejilla? No me di cuenta la confianza que fuimos tomando entre ambos. Y ahora acá estoy, nerviosa tratando de buscar algo no tan 'impropio' para ponerme. Bueno ya llegue, pero no encuentro a Sei...

— Estas linda, bombón.

— ¡Seiya!

— Ese vestido rosa te queda muy bien.

— ¡Gracias!

— Entremos...

La verdad que nunca estuvo en mis planes tener una velada tan hermosa y encima el día de mi cumpleaños, hasta un rico pastel nos regalaron en el restaurant.

Y ahora estamos acá en la puerta de mi habitación, los dos nos miramos, creo que el alcohol del champagne me hizo mal, no sé, pero siento una mano rozándome la espalda... ¿Acaso me está soltando las cintas de mi vestido? Un momento... ¿Por qué no puedo casi respirar? ¿Una aspiradora esta en mi boca? ¡Dios mío! Estamos tirados en mi cama y Seiya parece un pulpo, no sé dónde salen tantas manos, es como el 'dios hindú', solo que la trompa del elefante la tiene en otra parte... Que calor fluye dentro de mí... No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo, él está sobre mí, enceguecido de placer y yo acá, jadeando cual loba en celo. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Serena!

— Buenos días bombón, te traje el desayuno. Bueno lo pedí, ja!

— Seiya... ¡Gracias!

¿Eso paso en verdad? Desperté al lado de un chico que apenas conocí en un viaje... Pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que me sonríe y me guiña su ojo coqueto yo quedo embobada con dos corazoncitos en los ojos igualita a la 'sailor moon' de los dibujitos.

— Trata de descansar bombón, este día lo tomaras de descanso ya que a la noche tengo preparada una sorpresa.

Que beso tan dulce y tierno, y ahora ese extraño se convirtió en alguien que ya extraño apenas salió de esta habitación.

-0-

Son las once de la noche y Seiya no aparece, es noche buena y yo acá sola vestida como tonta esperando al 'hombre invisible' ¡Que rabia!... Uy, golpean mi puerta... Seguro son los del hotel que me invitan a la recepción que hacen abajo.

—Buenas noches, señorita

— Sí, buenas noches, ya avise que no voy a participar de…

— No, no señorita, la esperan en la puerta.

— ¿Eh? ¿A mí? Pero ¿quién?

Ahí está, parece un muñeco de torta, pero mucho más sensual, abre la puerta de un hermoso coche y me invita a subir.

— Creí que no volverías

— Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

— Sabes que solo faltan unos minutos para navidad

— Si, lo sé...

— Y entonces ¿por qué me sacas de paseo?

— Es un paseo... 'navideño'. Ya verás la ciudad se ve preciosa toda iluminada, hay gente por todas partes y hay casas llenas de comida que se pueden observar por las ventanas...

¿Eh? Ya paro el auto... ¿Dónde estamos? Se escuchan las voces de todos contando...

— _10, 9, 8,..._

— Baja bombón, ven conmigo

— Seiya es...

— _7, 6, 5._..

— Así es... El árbol de navidad más grande situado aquí en el Rockefeller Center.

— _4, 3, 2, 1._..

— ¡Feliz Navidad, bombón!

Es tan bello... Un árbol gigantesco todo iluminado y ahora el cielo estalla en luces y colores...

— ¡Feliz Navidad, Seiya!

El beso en el que se encuentran nuestros labios es húmedo y... ¿Frio?

— ¡Seiya, mira! ¡Está nevando! ¡Está nevando!

Fue la mejor travesura que hice en mi vida y la navidad menos soñada pero la más bonita...

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Cuál será tu próximo destino?

— No lo sé bombón... ¿Tú que nos sugieres?

— ¡Ja! ¿Seguirás usándome de compañía?

— Tal vez…

— Mmm... Bueno si quieres podemos volver juntos a Londres, ahí yo puedo ser tu guía

— ¡Me encantaría!

— Entonces allí pasaremos reyes... ¡Jaja! Eso sí, prepárate un buen paraguas... Jajajajaja...

Fin…


End file.
